


Unearthly Anecdote

by PerpetuaLilium



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Mythological imagery, Poetry, Robert Herrick pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium
Summary: Just a super-short poetic summation of Pippa's storyline that I wrote on the fly because I wanted to flex my Robert Herrick pastiche muscles.





	Unearthly Anecdote

Pippa, flower of the field—  
To death-in-life she would not yield;  
To life-in-death she gave herself,  
Flying far from worldly pelf.  
She could not cross the river wide.  
She perished on the hither side.


End file.
